1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cake stacker system and more particularly pertains to supporting and displaying a multi-layer cake in a safe, secure, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cake stacking systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cake stacking systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and displaying multi-layer cakes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,637 issued Nov. 24, 1992 to Polley relates to a Cake Jack. U.S. Pat. No. D413,046 issued Aug. 24, 1999 to Fritze relates to a Set of Removable Cake Plates for an Asymmetrical Cake Stand. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,759 issued Apr. 9, 2002 to Simon relates to a Gripping Means and Apparatus for Attaching a Rotational Cake Decorating Apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cake stacker system that allows supporting and displaying a multi-layer cake in a safe, secure, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the cake stacker system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and displaying a multi-layer cake in a safe, secure, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cake stacker system which can be used for supporting and displaying a multi-layer cake in a safe, secure, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.